


Rain

by BroomballKraken



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Frederick!Morgan, Rare pair hell is a terrible place, Relationship Upgrade, Sumia!Lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Prompt #26: RainIt was as if the gloominess in her heart had been pushed out of her and was now effecting the environment. Lucina was okay with that, because the sunshine that was now occupying her heart was worth it. Morgan/Lucina





	Rain

Dark clouds filled the sky overhead as Lucina finished up her training session. She sheathed her sword and ran an arm over her face, brushing the sweat away. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose, exhaling slowly. It smelled like it was going to rain any time now.

As if on cue, she looked up when she felt the cold raindrops hit her face. The cool water felt nice after working so hard, and she cracked a smile as the rain slowly intensified. She looked out across the valley that they were camped next to, gazing out at the mountains in the distance. The landscape was tinted gray by the rain clouds and the streaks of rain falling to the ground. It was as if the gloominess in her heart had been pushed out of her and was now effecting the environment. She was okay with that, because the sunshine that was now occupying her heart was worth it.

“Lucina, you'll catch a cold standing out here in the rain.”

As if on cue - for the second time today - Lucina turned to find the source of that sunshine standing next to her. Morgan was smiling as he moved the umbrella he was holding so that it was shielding Lucina from the rain. He was now getting rained on, and his wet brown hair was sticking to his face.

“Thank you Morgan, but now you'll be the one getting sick.” Lucina said as her blue eyes met his purple ones. She stepped closer to him, so they were almost touching, so that the umbrella could cover them both. She cleared her throat as her face flushed. She had never stood this close to him before, and her hidden feelings for him were bubbling up inside of her.

Morgan chuckled. “You're a good problem solver Lucina. I guess that's one reason you're such a good leader.” he said, reaching up and brushing away some of Lucina's wet hair that was stuck to her face. Lucina blushed and gulped. At this rate she wasn't going to be able to hide her feelings for much longer, but she really didn't want to. She wanted Morgan to know how she felt.

“Morgan,” Lucina began, her nerves threatening to stop her, but she pressed on, “I wanted to thank you. I think I've seen the last of my nightmares because of our last conversation.”

“That's wonderful, Lucina!” Morgan exclaimed, a broad smile crossing his face, “Happiness is contagious, so if you're happy, I'm sure everyone else will be too!”

“I'm sure they will. But Morgan...There's...something important that I need to tell you.” Lucina said as she shifted nervously, her eyes looking to the ground. Morgan tilted his head curiously.

“Oh?” he inquired, waiting for her to continue. Lucina took a breath to calm herself as she looked back up at him.

“Morgan, I don't have nightmares anymore because...because I'm too busy dreaming of you. You're always in my thoughts, and you've renewed my hope that we can change our future for the better.” Lucina paused to take another calming breath; it felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

“Lucina...” Morgan breathed, his eyes widening with shock.

“Will...Will you stay with me, Morgan, until the end?” Lucina asked as she reached out with a shaky hand to grasp one of his. She held her breath, and then smiled when he squeezed her hand.

“Well, sure, all right!” Morgan said happily, grinning as he entwined his fingers with hers.

Lucina blinked at him. What kind of response was that? Did he realize what she was saying?

“Um, Morgan, you do know what I'm asking, right?”

“Of course! You're in love with me, yeah?”

“Y-yes.” Lucina responded, her face flushing a bright red.

“And I'm in love with you too! We'll always be together now!”

Lucina raised an eyebrow at him. “Wait, you're in love with me? Why didn't you tell me?”

Morgan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, when I came out to find you today, I was going to tell you. But I guess you beat me to it.” Lucina smiled and laughed softly.

“I guess I did.” she said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her back, and Lucina hadn't felt this safe and content in a while.

Now that her confession was out of the way, she could address something that had been bugging her this entire conversation.

“Morgan, you know that we've been being watched this whole time, right?”

“Yep. I think they followed me here.”

Lucina frowned and her eyes narrowed into a glare as she let go of Morgan and stalked towards the tent that was closest to them. Morgan quickly followed, making sure to keep the umbrella over both of them. Lucina rounded the tent and glowered at the two people who were spying on them.

“Hello father. Robin.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Chrom and Robin jumped in surprise and whipped around. They spun in opposite directions, causing Robin to accidentally smack Chrom across the face with both arms.

“Ow! Robin!”

“Oops! Sorry Chrom.”

The two recovered and looked up at Lucina, who raised and eyebrow as she waited for an explanation. Morgan chuckled.

“Oh, h-hey Lucina. We were just, uh...” Chrom began, looking to Robin for help.

“Spying on people is rather rude, mother.” Morgan said, “Father would scold you if he found out.”

“We weren't spying! We were just observing...without you knowing...” Robin said with a nervous laugh. “Please don't tell your father. Frederick will never let me life this down if he found out.”

“I'm afraid it's too late for that.” Morgan said, pointing at something behind Robin. Robin winced and slowly turned around to find Frederick standing behind her, an unamused look on his face.

“Robin, milord. What are you doing out in the rain? It would not do this army any good if both of you got sick.” Frederick scolded as he handed Chrom and Robin their own umbrellas, as well as some blankets to dry off with. Lucina couldn't help but giggled at the sight.

“We weren't doing anything, dear. Nothing at all.” Robin said, smiling sweetly. “C'mon Chrom, lets going talk about that one tactics thing we need to discuss.” Robin grabbed Chrom by the arm and dragged him off, escaping her significant other's scolding for the time being. Frederick sighed warily as he watched them go.

“Honestly, those two act like children sometimes.” Frederick mumbled, shaking his head. Morgan chuckled.

“You're in love with one of them, father. What does that say about you?” he teased. Frederick laughed and placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

“Luckily your mother isn't childish all the time.” Frederick said, his gaze shifting from Morgan to Lucina and then back. “While we are on the subject, did you tell Lucina how you felt yet?” Lucina blushed at the question, while Morgan smiled brightly and took her hand in his.

“Actually, father, she confessed to me first. It took me by surprise.” he said, grinning at Frederick.

“Well good. I am happy for you both.” Frederick said. He looked in the direction that Robin and Chrom had retreated in and sighed. “Well, I'd better go find your mother and Chrom before they get into more trouble.” With that, Frederick walked off, leaving Morgan and Lucina still standing hand-in-hand.

“I can't believe they were spying on us. I'll have to tell mother about this, I'm sure she'll either laugh or give father the same lecture Frederick gave Robin.” Lucina said, giggling as she looked up at Morgan.

“You're mother doesn't seem liked the lecturing type.” Morgan said with a grin.

“I don't know. Apparently she punched father right in the face once. Khan Flavia told me that story.” Lucina said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Really? I can't picture it.”

“Me either, to be honest.”

They both laughed and looked up as Morgan lowered the umbrella. The rain had stopped, and the sun was now peaking through the clouds as they dissipated. They looked back at each other and smiled as their eyes locked.

“I love you, Lucina.” Morgan said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Lucina blushed and wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you too, Morgan.” she said as she lay her against his chest. As long as he was by her side, Lucina's hope for a better future would never die.

**Author's Note:**

> Reason #2356 why I don't ship Chrobin is because Morgan/Lucina is too good and pure not to ship. Also Chrom and Robin are better as bffs and would totally be on board with their children dating each other lol


End file.
